1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to improved gloves and other similar articles of wearing apparel which are waterproof or water resistant as well as air permeable. These garments prevent the passage of water while at the same time permitting body moisture to escape thereby reducing condensation and maintaining a comfortable dry environment about the wearer's body.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In the field of waterproof materials and garments, it has been the general practice to provide an outer water impermeable layer joined to an inner insulating layer. Such garments have been unsatisfactory in that body moisture is not permitted to escape and condenses within the garment leaving the inner surfaces proximate the wearer moist and in most cases wet. In order to overcome the foregoing deficiencies a breathable water resistant layer has been substituted for the waterproof material and generally bonded and/or stitched to another layer. Likewise, the addition of a breathable layer has proved unsatisfactory in that, since the layer must be extremely thin any small puncture or bonding of the surface will result in loss of water resistance. Bonding or stitching of the breathable layer substantially reduces its ability to function effectively.